1. Analysis of actin structure will continue using new F-actin-phalloidin data accumulated at Heidelberg. 2. Acto-S1 studies will continue: Various stiochometries of S1 to deuterated actin will be studied in order to investigate the small differences presently observed between bound and free S1. Modelling studies of these data will be initiated.